Cassen's 1st Alien 5
Category:Episodes VOOOOOOM A speeding blue and green Honda CivicType-R was going extremely fast like 50 MPH or more,You would probably think a speed racer was driving or some insane person got a car. But actually,A freaked out man was driving this Honda. Good thing he wasn't in a traffic jam,This freaked out man is lucky because there is no Cops to see him speeding. "Calm down,Sven!"Annia said,Wishing she had never used her power in front of him. "I am going to drop you off at that engineering place so you can sort everything out with that friend of yours,After that I'll go home to get my car smelling clean and Be home without getting in a huge big mess!"Exclaimed Sven,Wanting to it all over with already. "There is one thing you're forgetting"Said Annia,Snickering. "I am not forgetting enything"He said,speeding up. "Your boss and other workers are not probably going to be back at the station tomorrow,We have really no clue on whats going on."Annia told him,Knowing she was probably going to be right or not. "Alright......ONLY for today"Sven remarked,Slowing down to the speed limit of 30 MPH. Annia sighed in relief as he slowed down,She turned her head right to the window that was two seats away from her. A drive in curve could be seen,The curve led to a 50 feet tall building which looked like something you would see in new york;Not in a small country side.The windows didn't cover entirely all of the looking like new building.If you could see a entrance way,You would notice revolving doors near parking spaces being about 2 feet away in mathematics terms. Windows looked freshly new,A coating of Anti-flash white and Alizarin covered nearly all of the wall's coloring.Behind the building was a house designed like a green house only there was no plants in sight to be seen because parts of it seemed like a lab for research or recarnation. "Turn right,I think we are here"Said Annia,Pointing the right direction with her finger. Slowly,Sven turned right making sure he didn't cause any more damage then he had done already while going extremely fast.Driving in the gravel could be heared through the tires,Mostly the gravel rocks were small to step on or drive on until getting to the parking lot. Just as she expected,Cassen came out of the building to have her watch unwrapped and looking at it in the same time. _________________________________________________________________________ Later on "Are you sure,I don't think a building could be right here in the middle of nowhere and evaporate"Sven said,Leaning against the hood of his Honda Civic. "Tell me,if your house went away without you knowing.I would say that to you since I don't know if you live in one for sure."Said Annia,Scowling at him. "What if you were lost and No one wanted to look for you?!"Cassen asked him,Her hands on her hips. "I'll be back before anyone knows"Sven said,Adding a shrug. "If you don't believe me,go look for yourself"Cassen remarked,angerd. Without a care,Sven walked looking like he thought it was all a single hoax.although,He appeared to be grinning. Till,Sven bumped into something in thin air and so he rubbed his nose,looked in front of him to see nothing. Then he spread his hands out on where thought to be a hard surface like wall.Sven got a look on his face like he didn't believe what he was feeling on his hands account. "Are you feeling a wall there?!"Both the girls yelled out,he was about 2 miles,3 miles or 4 miles away. "I DON'T HAVE ANY PROOF THAT IT'S REALLY HERE!" Cassen rolled her eyes,Her hand went up as light came out of the Ultimatrix directing itself towards Sven's destination. The building that Cassen saw after recieving her watch stood there.